pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akela and Nada
Akela and Nada are Animalpup's ocs. Don't edit their page without my permission first. Ask my permission first if you wanna use them in a story. Akela and Nada are Sharla's parents. Nada was an Ichthyologist and Akela is a Marine Biologist Appearances Akela: Akela is an English Borzoi. He is brown and white. He looks just like his daughter Sharla but his brown is lighter than hers. He has brown eyes. He wears a dark chocolate colored collar with marine creatures on it. He wears a dark chocolate colored pup tag with a white seal lion pup on his collar. He wears a dark chocolate colored bandana when on missions with the Animal Guard. He wears a chocolate colored scuba suit when driving in the bay. Nada: Nada was an English Borzoi also. She was black and white. She wore a navy blue collar with fish on it. She had blue eyes. She wore a navy blue scuba when diving in the ocean. Personalities Akela: Akela is a happy and cheerful dog. He always looks on the bright side of things. Sharla always looks to him for advice. He gets a bit overprotective over Sharla after they lost Nada. He can get a little depressed when he thinks of Nada Nada: Nada was the same as Akela. She always had hope on her side when things turned out bad. Bios They met on a research trip and they instantly fell in love. They went on dates. Akela proposed and they got married and had a beautiful daughter named Sharla. After Sharla was born they moved to an island. Akela and Nada researched the marine life and fish that lived near and around the island. Sharla learned how to be an Ichthyologist like her mother is. One day while Nada was on a research trip. There was a storm at sea and the ship sunk Nada died at sea. Akela and Sharla were devastated and depressed. After Nada's death, Akela and Sharla moved to shores of the Adventure Bay. They research the marine life and fish that live in and by the bay. Akela tried to make friends but he was too devastated about Nada's death to make some. Sharla helped him with it and he even joined the Animal Guard with her when Noah gave them a tour of the Animal Guard Headquarters Family *Daughter: Sharla *Son-in-law: Jerod Random Things About Them *Even though she was an Ichthyologist Nada was deathly afraid of sharks after a close encounter with one. *Nada had a navy blue bow she wore on dates and other formal events. **When she passed away Akela gave the bow to Sharla. *Akela is afraid of losing Sharla after they lost Nada and storms at sea. *Akela is a bit overprotective of Sharla after he lost Nada. *Akela is a member of the Animal Guard **He is the second in command of the scientists. *Aleka's name meanings: **Hebrew meaning: Happy **Hawaiian meaning: Happy *Nada's name meanings: **Croatian meaning: Hope **Serbian meaning: Hope **Arabic meaning: Morning Dew *Aleka also shares a brown double-seated hovercraft with Sharla. It can also turn into a submarine like Zuma's but has a storage for fish skeletons and other fish and marine mammals related things. *Akela hopes to meet up with Nada again someday in heaven. *Akela is named after the Alpha Wolf from the "Jungle Book". Stories By Me: *An Ichthyologist's Life By Others: *Jungle Crisis (Akela only) Collabs: *Jerod and the Crush (Akela only Nada mentioned) *Pups and the Big Announcement (Akela only Nada mentioned) Gallery